


Steve's sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Stan & Steve [3]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: When Steve comes down with an bad case of the Flu, Father and son both struggle with coming together, Steve weary about his dad's affection, and Stan struggling on how to be an better father.
Relationships: Stan Smith & Steve Smith
Series: Stan & Steve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Steve's sick day

The first thing Steve realized when he woke up was he felt terrible, his head ached, as did his throat. He had chills and he was pretty sure he was running a fever. Trying to ignore the dizziness the Teenager slowly sat up, wincing as his body ached at the movement. Blurry vision could see that it was nearing 1 A.M. in the morning, groaning Steve wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep the chills at bay. 

Going into the hallway he could see that his dad’s office light was on, prompting Steve to stop. 

Truth be told he didn’t want to be alone, he hated being alone when he didn’t feel good. But his dad might be busy, and he didn’t want to bother him. 

The choice seemed to be made for him, as when he stood there trying to figure out what to do. Stan came into the hallway Coffee cup in hand. 

“Steve?” Stan stated quietly so not to wake the rest of their family up. 

“I’m not feeling very good”. Steve answered honestly, “I think I got an fever. Was going to get some meds. 

Stan frowned uncharacteristic worry crossing his features, crossing the hallway in 2 strides the larger male pressed his hand to Steve’s forehead, worry increasing as the Teenager shivered leaning into the touch. 

Your burning up kiddo, why don’t you go lay down? I’ll get you some pills and some water”. 

“Thanks dad” Steve smiled weakly before going to lay back down, his mind hazy he barley noticed his dad come back into the room. Until he jolted feeling a hand on his arm.

“Easy son it's just me”. Stan handed his son the meds, who took it with a grateful smile, before downing the Pills. Wincing as it scratched at his already sore throat. His frame shook as he let out a couple of coughs, relaxing as an hand gently rubbed his back. 

“That doesn’t sound to good”. Stan’s tone quiet, taking a cool cloth he had brought with him placing it on his son’s forehead. “I’m going to call your school in the morning, I want you to rest tomorrow”. 

“Ok”. Steve mumbled quietly closing his eyes, which worried the father further as his son hated missing out on seeing his friends. Steve’s eyes opened slightly when he felt the covers be taken off him. 

“Scoot over kiddo, im staying with you tonight”. 

Once the two were situated Stan tugged Steve close wrapping the blanket around his sons trembling form, he made a soft shhing noise as Steve whimpered curling further against his dad. He dragged an hand through his son’s hair who let out an content sigh at the rare gesture of affection. 

“I hate being sick”. Steve whined 

“I know kiddo I know”. Stan’s tone soft. “I hate seeing you so sick, you don’t get sick very often. But you don’t have to worry I am going to take care of you. I will call in sick to work tomorrow”.

“Who are you and what did you do with my dad?”. Steve joked weakly. 

The room was silent for a moment. 

“I didn’t mean”. 

“I know I am not always the moment attentive dad”. Stan’s voice had a hint of sadness to it. “I know I belittle you and don’t always act like I am proud. I didn’t have a father most of my life, and before you try to reassure me Steve, we both know its true”. Stan   
swallowed thickly. “I can’t promise I will ever be perfect. But I am going to try harder to be a better father to you. Starting with this”. 

There was shifting on the bed until Steve wrapped his arms around his dad, face buried into his shoulder. You could feel Steve’s frame shaking, from both fever and emotion. Prompting Stan to wrap his arm around his son. 

“I love you dad”. 

“I love you to”. Stan’s tone wavered emotion of which he was happy to have the room pitch black when showing it. “Now get some rest. That’s the best thing for you right now. I am not going anywhere”.

The grip slowly lessened on the older male as Steve went slack against his dad, with a content sigh. It wasn’t long before Steve started to snore prompting Stan to chuckle quietly. 

Pressing a kiss to his son’s head, Stan got comfortable before drifting to sleep as well.


End file.
